gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Brittany Friendship (or otherwise known as Brittina) is the friendship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce. The two characters often share a number of backup singing or backup dancing moments and are almost always paired together. They have also both dated Artie Abrams and their dance partners are usually Mike. They are seen talking and hugging a few times, so it is implied that they are friends. 'Episodes For' Season One In Preggers, both Tina and Brittany are Kurt's back-up dancers for his Single Ladies music video. Season Two In Rocky Horror Glee Show, Tina and Brittany were double cast as Columbia, and both have a short solo in Time Warp. In Furt, the two get into a very small argument about Brittany dating Artie. Seconds after, they both act like nothing happened. In Silly Love Songs Brittany looks sympathetic and a little concerned for Tina when she breaks down in tears during My Funny Valentine. Later on during the song Brittany then nudges Mike, encouraging him to go up and comfort Tina when she drop down onto her knees sobbing hysterically. In Comeback, Lauren Zizes's back-up dancers are once again, Tina and Brittany for I Know What Boys Like. ''Tina with all the other glee girls praise Brittany for her fashion choices and copies her style. This implies Tina likes the way Brittany dresses. In Original Song, Rachel Berry's performance of "Get It Right" is backed-up by Tina and Brittany. Also, in Hell To The No, Lauren, Tina, Santana and Brittany sing and dance along to the song. In A Night Of Neglect, it is revealed Tina bribed Brittany into joining the Braniacs, along with Mike and Artie . In Prom Queen, Brittany and Tina perform back-up to Blaine Anderson who is singing ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. In New York, while talking with Santana, Brittany tells her that she is probably going to be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding, implying that they are close friends. Season Three In Asian F, Mercedes performs Spotlight, which is backed up by Brittany and Tina. Songs 'Sang Together (In A Group Number)' *Toxic by Britney Spears.'' (Britney/Britanny)'' *The Time Warp by Cast Of Rocky Horror. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) '' *Start Me Up/Livin Up On A Prayer by Bon Jovi/The Rollins Stones. (Never Been Kissed)'' *Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year.'' (A Very Glee Christmas)'' 'Backup Singing' *I Know What Boys Like (backup to Lauren) *Get It Right (backup to Rachel) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (backup to Blaine) *Spotlight (backup to Mercedes) 'Backup Dancing' *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (backup to Kurt Hummel) *I Know What Boys Like (back up to Lauren Zizes) Trivia *They have sung backup to a different person every time. *Both of them have dated Mike and Artie, each in reverse order. *All of the letters in "Tina" appear in "Brittany." Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.33.22 PM.png Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+mGM5mTl6K2el.jpeg Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.53 PM.png tumblr_lmhwxePvWR1qfyijao1_500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.43 PM.png tumblr_lmjcu1aGhE1qfyijao1_500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.35.04 PM.png Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+l0I4edxZ3f4l.jpeg 0217BrittanyTina01.jpeg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Amber+Fink+Lea+Michele+Heather+sfvRVRO0ukRl.jpeg Jenna_and_heather_interview.jpeg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png tn-500_glee_acadqa_heather_jenna.jpeg tumblr_lmjczuXp8w1qfyijao1_500.png Brittina.jpg S640x480.jpg Category:Relationships